


final embrace

by linderella



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Battle of Scarif, F/M, They love each other, destruction of scarif, jyn and cassian's final moments, jyn's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linderella/pseuds/linderella
Summary: jyn and cassian's final moments on scarif.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	final embrace

Cassian is draped over Jyn’s shoulders, heaving and wincing as they try to move. He’s heavy on top of her, and Jyn grits her teeth over her own pain and drags them both into the elevator. There is so much smoke outside that she feels her lungs burning, and she knows that they need to hurry.

  
The inside of the elevator is dark, and once inside Cassian leans up against the side to keep himself balanced. The darkness of the elevator almost entirely obscures his face, but windows stripe their way down the building and give her brief glances of his face. Bruised. Afraid. In agony. Acceptance. These are the emotions that she sees on Cassian’s face.  
Jyn knows, suddenly, that they are out of time.

  
She should feel devastated, and maybe she does. But Cassian is here. Jyn has not known love since her mother and father, both taken from her so young. She has known pride, has known how it feels to be an object of someone’s satisfaction. Those things she knew intimately. But she has not known human affection for so long.

  
She has not felt love for years. She has not even felt comradery with Cassian for most of the time they had been working together. In all honesty, she didn’t even trust him. She doesn’t know when her distrust changed, but as they limp out of the elevator together, Jyn drinks in Cassian’s warmth pressed against her side.

  
Cassian grunts as they step into the uneven sand, and Jyn feels pain shoot through her abdomen as well. “Sorry.” She apologizes, not knowing exactly why. There’s no real need to apologize right now.

  
“No-no,” Cassian shakes his head. “You’re fine.”

  
They drag themselves down the beach, and Jyn feels a tug in her chest when she sees how beautiful this place is. It will not last for much longer. That is something that makes her finally feel empty. She doubts the galaxy will be much different without her, but oceans and beaches like this one will leave holes in the fabric of the universe. 

  
And the world without Cassian. Without his firestorm of devotion and loyalty, without the curve of his mouth that somehow makes its way there when he doesn’t notice. Jyn thinks, morbidly, it’s a shame there won’t be any days after this one. She’d love to see him smile in full brilliance. She would love to be the reason for it.

  
They finally find a spot on the sand when they can’t go any further, the last dry spot before the waves lap onto the shore. That is when Jyn hears the sound of the beam above them, green and bright. She feels the ground shake beneath them, and it makes Cassian groan again. On the horizon, she sees the cloud advancing toward them.

  
She lowers them both to the ground, and Cassian collapses as she lets go. He pants and heaves around the wound, his forehead creased in pain. Jyn wishes their last moments didn’t have to be tainted like this, wishes they could feel nothing at all. She wants to smooth the pain out with her thumb, and watch. Cassian’s eyes find the horizon, and Jyn looks out too. It is almost blindingly bright, such beautiful destruction. She is almost entirely encapsulated by it, but then Cassian is speaking.

  
“Your father would have been proud of you, Jyn.” He says it with so much sincerity and goodness, Jyn is reminded of how cold the world is going to be without him. She wishes he wasn’t here, but she’s also just happy to have him with her. She’d be more afraid if she were alone.

  
Jyn is struck with regret for all the fighting they’d done, all the mistrust and misdirected anger. She thinks that maybe they could have spent their time on more worthwhile things. She thinks that maybe if they had more time, if this beach wasn’t the end, how she’d tell him everything. She’d tell him that she knows him in the same way he knows her, unspoken but true. Cassian is the first person Jyn has loved in years, in a way unfamiliar and so different than the way she loved her parents. She loves him, she knows. 

  
She knows no way to tell him. She reaches out and takes his hand in hers, the only way she can think to tell him. She wants to tell him she loves him, but can’t find the words. She wants to say a hundred things. You are the last person I will ever love. For a brief moment, Cassian looks back at her. They say nothing. But Jyn knows he understands.

  
They both look toward the horizon again, brighter and hotter and getting closer with every second. Jyn is like a moth to a flame, unable to tear her eyes away from it. But she is jerked away from it by Cassian’s arms, and she realizes he is embracing her. She is breathless by the force of it all, his strong and calloused hands gripping her as he hugs her. He presses his face into her shoulder, and she feels her heart beat faster. She realizes now she is crying, and Cassian grips her tunic in his fist. Jyn grips him back, bracing themselves for the end. As the fiery end gets impossibly close, she holds him as tight as he holds her. She is luckier than some, even now. She is with someone she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter, @stardustpoe. unless u like reylo


End file.
